Why Me?
by coolkidd
Summary: Hermione and Draco get sent back in time Together. They have to be with a pirate crew until they can get back! will they learn to like each other or hate each other even more? COMPLETE!
1. A Spell Gone Horribly Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter One: A Spell Gone Horribly Wrong **

Hermione awoke glad to be back at Hogwarts for her sixth year. It was the first day back since summer vacation, which she spent with Harry and Ron at the Order of the Phoenixes headquarters. Hermione walked slowly down to breakfast from the Gryffindor Common Room. When she was almost done eating McGonagall started passing out Schedules. Harry, Ron and Hermione were very displeased with the fact that almost all of their classes were with the Slytherin.

"Oh No! We have charms with them and Transfiguration and Potions AND Care of Magical Creatures!" Ron said in frustration.

"Ron! Honestly it can't be that bad!" Hermione Said

"Well it is!" Harry said defending Ron.

Later that day…..

_This is so horrible! _Hermione thought_. But I can't admit this to Ron and Harry! Malfoy is such a_

"Hey Granger! Wonderful Potions class wasn't it?"

_Shoot! Why does he have to bring up me falling over into the bucket of crushed beetles! After all he did trip me! I want to curse him so bad!_

"Oh yes it was Malfoy!" Hermione retorted referring to when Harry 'accidentally' tripped Malfoy into his own potion causing his hand to shrink.

Then at the same time they yelled "Recorrido en tiempo" which was supposed to put the oponant back in time. It caused them both to go back in time.

"AHHH!" screamed Hermione

THUD! They both landed on a ship out on tropical waters, but where?

"Malfoy, where are we?" Hermione asked.

**a/n: so how is it so far? I hope you like it new chapter coming soon! Read and Review! No flames please. Sorry its short! **


	2. Meet the Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

**Chapter Two: Meet the Pirates**

Hermione found herself lying on a deck looking at a pair of big feet.

"Get Up!" growled the man that the big feet belonged to.

"S Sorry s sir!" Hermione Mumbled.

"And you too get UP!" Growled the man again but to Malfoy this time.

Malfoy and Hermione stood next to each other. _Where am I?_ Hermione wondered. _How are we supposed to get back? Malfoy looks good today! Ahh! What am I thinking? I just thought Malfoy looked good! EWW! The Salty air is getting to me!_

"I am Cap'n John Graybeard! What are your names?" Said the man who had growled to them just moments before.

"I'm Hermione Granger!" said Hermione Happily; because she was glad the captain was nice.

"I am Draco Malfoy, sir." Said Dr- I mean Malfoy.

"Do you know where we are captain?" asked Hermione

"Yes, we are just south of Jamaica." Said old Graybeard

"Thank you, sir. Do you know what year it is?" asked Malfoy

"Well it's the year 1775! It's in the summer months if that helps yer! The war just started!" John stated happily.

"Thank you! So what's going to happen to us?" said Hermione pointing to Malfoy and herself.

"Well yer could help out with the work! And I won't make yer walk the plank!" Said Captain Graybeard jokingly but Hermione didn't find it funny.

"Okay I'm sure Granger wont mind doing work!" Malfoy said with a drawl

The captain look at them looking very confused and said "Yer guys need a new name! Hermione you will be 'Monkey' Tess Cutty! And Draco yer will be Cap'n Harvey Jellybones! Well then let's find yer some new clothes and a place to say!"

Hermione glared at Jellybones. But as they entered the room they had to share they were both lost for words. _Wow this is amazing! Too bad I have to share it with Captain Jellybones over there! sigh_

"Wow this is amazing!" Hermione said.

"So it will do then, miss Tess Cutty?" Graybeard asked

"Oh yes its great" Hermione replied.

"Now lets go meet me Crew!" the captain said, "This is Louise Mauvebeard," He said referring to a tough looking Chick "this is Stutterin' Morgan" He said pointing to a big but friendly looking Pirate. Hermione didn't listen to the rest of the peoples names she was just taking in the whole scene. "So that's me crew! I'll see yer two at dinner!" and with that he left them to go back to their room.

"Wow huh?" asked Malfoy acting civil towards her.

"Yeah wow! This is cool!" she replied they walked back to their room in silence.

**A/n: hoped you liked my second chapter! I got the pirate names off of this cool website, though I can't remember what it was. I work really hard on this so I hope you like it! R/R!**


	3. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Three: The Storm**

When they reached their room they saw clothes had been laid out on each of their beds. Hermione's out fit had A black shirt that showed a little of her stomach the sleeves were a bit poofy and it had red wrist cuffs on it. The pants were the same fabric as the shirt (velvet) they were full length. There was a red belt to go with the pants. On the floor by the edge of her bed were boots that would come up to about her knees. Malfoy's outfit was made up of a tri corn hat, a white Pirate shirt (a/n kind of like the one Orlando bloom wears in the PotC Movie) Pirate style brown pants with black pirate boots.

Hermione Went to a private room to change into her new outfit. While she was in there she used a spell to straiten her hair, she would worry about the pirates noticing later. Her hair was strait and she was in her new clothes. She went back to their room and knocked first (she didn't want to walk in on Malfoy changing).

"You can come in 'Tess'." 'Harvey' replied to the knock on the door.

"So Jellybones," Hermione said with a sigh "what do we do now? I mean we are both stuck in the past during the Revolutionary War with no way to get back!"

"I don't know we could be trapped here forever! And stop calling me that!" Jellybones said

"Ahh what was that?" Hermione 'Monkey' asked as the ship jolted around

"I don't know, I'll go see, you stay here!" Malfoy said

_I like this whole dressing up as a pirate! It's so cool and Malfoy sure looks good! I don't care if I think that any more. At least he is being nice._ Hermione thought while Malfoy was gone.

"OUCH!" Hermione said as the ship jostled her around more.

Mean while at Hogwarts:

"What do you think happened to Hermione?" Harry asked Ron

"I don't know that was only supposed to put Malfoy back in time!" Ron replied

"Well they both said it so maybe they got sent back in time together!" Harry stated "I wonder where they are….."

Back in 1775 on the ship:

Hermione couldn't take it any longer she had to go see what was up; it was too much of being shoved around by the ship moving oddly. As she walked out of her room and on deck she let out a large gasp. It was a huge storm; all of the crew including Malfoy was trying to keep the ship afloat. Rain was coming down every which way the wind was howling harder than she ever felt it before in her life. By now she was holding on to a pillar just so she could stay up.

"Malfoy!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione, get back in the cabin!" Malfoy said obviously caring for her safety.

Hermione ran back inside to the safety of her cabin. She fell into a restless sleep.

Malfoy's P o V

The wind was howling very hard rain was pounding down upon him. He was fighting very hard to stay up. The waves were knocking into the boat causing him to lose his balance. Then to his horror he heard:

"Malfoy!" Hermione hollered trying to get his attention.

"Hermione, get back in the cabin!" Malfoy yelled back at her hoping she would listen. Then he realized he called her Hermione instead of Granger or Mudblood. The wind pushed him over then all he saw was darkness.

**A/n: hope you liked my third chapter! I wont switch Point of Views very often or go back to Hogwarts very often either. R/R**


	4. After the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Four: After the Storm**

Hermione awoke early to the ship being very calm. She decided to go walk around the ship and find out were Draco was. As soon as she got out of her cabin she saw a mess. Pieces of ropes and masts were lying everywhere. Then she saw him. She saw Draco unconscious on the ships deck she walked over to him his clothes were soaking wet his blonde hair (a/n his hair is like it is in the third movie) was all messed up. She went to talk to captain Graybeard.

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" Hermione asked

"'O course you can miss Tess, what is bothern yer?" The Captain said

"Well, D-Harvey over there is unconscious, and I was wondering what to do." Hermione 'Tess' told him.

"Well just pour water on 'im 'o course!"

"OK" Hermione said unsure

Hermione went over to Draco with a bucket of water in her hands ready to pour it on him when he awoke.

"Hermione, I told you to get back to the cabin!" he said very worriedly

"Relax Draco the storms over." Hermione realizing she called him Draco

Later that day:

Hermione was hard at work making sure the masts were in the right place and everything like that. She had been talking away with another pirate named Pirate Angelina talking about the war going on. Pirate Angelina told her being a pirate is harder than it looks. Then Hermione asked something she wouldn't normally ask.

"So Angelina, where are we headed?"

"Tess, I don't know, we are just headed for something. I never asked to come aboard but having Captain Graybeard as a dad you know you can't escape from heading out to sea." Angelina said.

"Graybeard is your dad?"

"Yes he is. It's very odd."

Even Later that day:

"Draco ask the captain were we're headed!" Hermione said

"I don't want to risk it if his daughter doesn't even know! He might make us walk the plank he might think we're spies!" Draco said sounding very perturbed about asking the captain where they were going.

"Oh come on just ask he might tell you, you know!" said Hermione having difficulty convincing him.

"Fine! But if he tries to make me walk the plank you owe ME!" Draco said finally giving in to Hermione.

After being satisfied with her self by making Malfoy give in to her begging. She went to sleep and had a very restful night.

**A/n so how did you like it? I still am getting towards getting Hermione and Draco together that will be soon, I hope, depending how the story goes. But for now they arrr just friends! Did you like my arrr instead of are? You know cause pirates? Anyway R/R!**


	5. WEIRD!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**A/N: thank you steelo for your help I think that will be in the sixth or seventh chapter! **

**Chapter Five: WEIRD!**

The next day Hermione woke up refreshed and ready to learn where they were headed. She looked to the bed next to her and saw Draco was still asleep. She took her pillow and got right above his head then…………….. FWACK! She smacked him on the head with her pillow.

"WHAT THE?" Draco asked half asleep.

"It's just me!" Hermione told him with a smile

"What did you do that for?"

"Well I thought we needed to talk Malfoy."

"What do you need to talk to me for?"

"Well you know you have been mean to me for five whole years and suddenly you're nice to me." Hermione said, _plus I like you_, "well I think we should call it a truce."

"Well alright Friends?"

"Friends."

They shook hands then had a small pillow fight. Then Draco left to ask captain Graybeard where they were headed. (A/n I forgot to describe the pirates very good so I will now!) The captain was tall kind of big had a graying black beard and hair that was very bushy. Hermione went to talk to Angelina again.

"Hey Angelina!" Hermione said very cheerful.

"Hi Tess! So you sound happy today what's going on?"

"Well I and Jellybones over there just made a truce. We have been enemies for five years!"

"Wow that's awesome!" Angelina said then adding "Well the truce part!" the red haired kind of tall girl laughed at herself reminding Hermione of someone she couldn't place.

She stopped talking and got to work watching a certain blond talking to stutterin' Morgan. Stutterin'morgan was a tall greasy black haired haunted looking man. In fact he looked like someone who got out of Azkaban the wizard prison.

Much Later:

"So what did the captain say we were going?" Hermione asked

"He said we were going to one of the small islands off the coast of Venezuela!" Draco said

"wow." Hermione said in awe. "So do you see something familiar with the crew?"

"Yeah I do like I know them but don't know who they are."

"That's exactly how I feel!"

"Well let's think the Capitan is tall and hairy. And is real nice…"Draco said but before he could finish.

"Hagrid!" said Hermione "he looks like Hagrid!"

"Exactly!" Draco said then thought for a moment "Angelina looks like that weasley girl!"

"You mean Ginny?"

"Yeah Ginny."

Hermione new who stutterin' Morgan looked like she just wasn' sure if she should tell the Draco Malfoy who made her miserable for the past five years. Then she decided what she was going to do.

"Do you know who stutterin' Morgan looks like?"

"No, I don't."

"Well," Hermione paused "its Sirius Black." She waited for him to say something like 'how do you know?' or something of the sort but instead he said:

"You knew him, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," she said after a long pause "so did Harry, Ron, and Ginny."

"Wow that must have sucked to see him die. I know if I knew him it would have sucked too."

"I-I thought you were a death eater."

"No I'm not" he showed her his whole right arm and there wasn't a dark mark on it "I didn't want to follow my fathers footsteps. I guess since I showed a fake side of me. I actually don't mind if you're a muggle born or a pure blood."

"Draco I had no idea." Was all she could say.

Then Draco broke the silence and said "Weird, this whole thing is just weird!"

**A/n: so did you like it? I hope you did! Tell me what you think by reviewing ok? Please, Please Review! This was my longest chapter yet!**


	6. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! **

**A/n this is going to be a short chapter! Sorry!**

**Chapter Six: Dreams**

After their little chat before bed they both quickly fell asleep. (A/n dreams will be in italics) Hermione who was up for a little longer watched the sleeping Draco until she drifted into an uneasy sleep…..

_I was on the ship again. I was getting used to the ships movements. I know that Draco and I were getting a tan from all the work outside. Then to my horror there was a horrible storm even though I'm not used to the movement of the ship during a storm I immediately new what to do. I was working along side Ginny again. We were becoming fast buddies since Ron and Harry weren't there. Ginny and I always laughed at the thought of those two but today was no laughing matter it was raining extremely hard and the wind was trying to blow me over. As I was working I was trying to look for my boyfriend Draco but I couldn't seem to find him. Then I told Ginny I was going to look for him and set off when I ran into Hagrid. He was so big he knocked me over. He helped me up and I ran, ran to Sirius Black. I asked him if he had saw Draco. And he replied no. that worried me. When I saw him he was a mess. His clothes were torn and his arm was bleeding. As I went over to him I realized he was dieing. "Draco!" I said. He replied "I love you!" I told him I love you back then a big wave came in and knocked me down. Then I was about to shout his name when………_

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"I guess."

"It was just a bad dream."

"I know. It's just that you died in it. And it was horrible!" Hermione said then started crying on his shoulder.

Draco's PoV before he woke up to Hermione crying in her sleep:

After our little chat I fell right to sleep.

_I was at Hogwarts again flying above the Quidditch stadium. Looking for the golden snitch. I HAD to get it before Potter got it. I heard the crowd roar with cheers from the Gryffindor end. Ugg! I wish that we could just have a better keeper. Even weasel was a decent keeper after he got it through his head he could do it. Then I saw a flicker of gold in the corner of my right eye. It was the snitch by the looks of it potter hadn't seen it yet so I took one more look at the crowd when a pair of beautiful hazel eyes were staring at me. Then I dove for the snitch and then so did potter! I hurried and I was just about to get it when I heard crying. I thought ha! Potters crying! Then right as my hands almost closed in on the snitch…._

Draco awoke with a start. He heard crying. Then he looked over at Hermione's bed she was crying in her sleep. He walked over to her bed and tried to wake her up.

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I guess."

"It was just a bad dream."

"I know. It's just that you died in it. And it was horrible!" Hermione said then started crying on his shoulder.

_Wow!_ He thought _I was in her dream! I almost had the snitch too!_

Then the ship stopped abruptly then there was a loud BANG!

**A/n: did you like it? It turned out longer than I expected. Guys and sports huh? I thought it would be good having the guy in our story dream about Quidditch. Any way did you figure out whose beautiful hazel eyes were? If you guessed Hermione then your right! REVIEW PLEASE! )**


	7. Not Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter Seven: Not Good!**

BANG!

"W-W-What was t-that?" Hermione asked

" I don't know. But it's not a storm. We would be tossing and turning."

"Can I go with you then?"

"Fine but I don't think it's safe." Draco said

When they walked to the deck they saw fighting. The pirates they were with were fighting against evil looking ones.

"Draco, that one," she pointed to a long blonde haired one "looks like your father. And that one" she pointed to an ugly wizard "Looks like Voldemort!" Draco flinched at the name. "You should be used to it by now you know."

"Sorry I'm just not used to hearing the name V-Voldemort."

"Eye, you kids could you help us out?" the captain of their ship yelled from the other side of the ship.

"Hermione, take this" Draco said giving her a sword since they couldn't use their wands in front of muggles.

"How do I use it?"

"Well," he said "hold it like this," he demonstrated with his own sword "then you swipe like this or even jab."

"Ok."

As Draco and Hermione start fighting they already knew there going to lose. Hermione was attacked by none other that the Lucius look-alike . She started to have a sword fight (A/n you know like in Pirates of the Caribbean) with him. She was ducking behind things with her sword clattering against his. Then she hit the wall she knew she was cornered but then she got her chance he stopped swiping at her long enough for her to catch part of his arm with the edge of her sword he yelped in pain. She got away. She went to find Angelina. She saw Angelina in a sword fight with the Snape looking guy. She looked for any sign of Draco then she saw him. Battling it out with the guy who looked like the guy everyone in the wizarding world was afraid of. She thought him so brave then something caught her from behind and took her too the ship that was right next to theirs. She tried to scream for Draco but her mouth was covered up by Lucius' hand. She looked to her left where Angelina was battling but saw her hauled off the ship by the head of Slytherin house. Hermione kicked Lucius and he took his hand away from her mouth for a second but just long enough for her to scream for Draco. She was sure he heard her. Then Lucius put his hand over her mouth once again.

"We're leaving! And leave the ship in one piece this time." Lucius said.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted

That's all Hermione could hear over the evil pirates laughter and yelling in triumph. Then she saw a red haired boy about her age and a dark haired boy her age.

_Harry and Ron!_ She thought.

"Excuse me but what are your names?" Hermione asked the both of them.

"Well my name is Jumpin' Patrick Slasher." Said the Ron looking guy then the guy who looked like Harry said

"I'm Pirate Ezekiel the Back-Stabber. Quiet both of you we need you to listen." Ezekiel said.

After the captain called Barney Read told them how they were bait for the pirates to come and attack her and Angelina were locked up in a cell in the bottom part of the boat.

"So that Shoutin' Stu beat you at sword fighting" Hermione said restating what Angelina said.

"That one Draco was fighting though what's his name?" Angelina asked Hermione.

"I think its Jelly Legs Quinn, but I'm not positive."

"Oh your probably right Tess."

"Angelina?"

"What?"

"Don't be freaked out or anything but, I'm from the future. Me and Draco were enemies and we shot a spell at each other and it sent us back in time to your father's ship and we don't know how to get back and you look my friend Ginny Weasley from Hogwarts." She said this all very fast. Wondering what kind of answer she was going to get she was ready for the 'WHAT THE…' but it never came.

"Wow. I knew you looked familiar too" then after Angelina said this something weird happened. "Hermione is that you?"

"yeah." Hermione said uncertainly.

"What are you wearing? You look like a pirate. The whole school has been worried about you and that ferrety git. Well not so much him. Ginny said with a laugh.

"Ginny! Your talking through a girl who looks just like you but from the 1700's! Its so weird 'cause your name here is Angelina! And we meaning me and Draco are on a pirate ship but now me and Angelina have been taken captive on a ship with other pirate's ship with people who look like Draco's dad, Voldemort, Snape, Ron and Harry!"

"Oh my god! That's so odd! Ron and Harry are bad!"

"Yeah! We need to get out of here talk to Harry and Ron about where I am and look up the name captain Graybeard then somehow try to get back in Angelina's body!"

"Ok. I am starting to go back to Hogwarts now I can feel it. And why are you calling Malfoy Draco?"

"Because me and Draco made a truce!"

"Oh, ok by 'Mione!" and with that Ginny turned in to Angelina once more.

"That was so odd!" Angelina said "I was talking to two guys that we met up on deck. Told me they were Harry and Ron and they kept calling me Ginny."

"Well Angelina, Ginny came here and you went in her place but just in spirit not bodies." Hermione added.

Draco's PoV at the battle:

He started fighting the Voldemort looking guy.

"You know how to do this! That's surprising!" he said with a laugh. An evil icy laugh.

"Yeah, well I learned this a long time ago!" he said swishing his blade more fiercely.

They went on slashing and gashing at eachother.untill he heard Hermione yell his name he kept on fighting but looked over at Hermione too and saw her being led away by the man who looked like his father. He also saw the red head girl being taken away. He kept on fighting until the Voldemort dude left. Draco went strait to the captain.

"We have to save them!" he said. He was thinking more about saving Hermione.

"We cant just go in there and fight! We nearly got beat!"

"Then I'll go save them!"

"Don't be foolish jellybones! No lass is ever worth getting killed"

"What about your daughter? Are you just going to let them have her?"

"How'd you know Angelina's my daughter?"

"Hermione told me. They are good friends you know!"

"Well fine then, we will go save them." The captain said with a disgusted look upon his face.

Draco was very happy. They were going to save Hermione!

_Well _he said to himself _Hermione could be the love of my life!_

Neither did either of them know that they both secretly had a crush on each other.

**A/n: how did you like my 7th chapter? Well I hope you like it! Please,Please,Please Review! Hey steelo I took your advice! Thanx!**


	8. Saving Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.**

**A/n: Snowmouse: They didn't know where they would end up like in what year or place they just knew that it would send the other person back in time. well when Hermione told Angelina it brought something back in her mind of where she knew Hermione then Ginny switched into Angelina's body so then Hermione could ask her about stuff like how to get back. Its going to help Hermione and Draco get back to the future it's a way for them to communicate. Hope that answers your questions! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter Eight: Saving Hermione**

Ginny's PoV after coming back from talking to Hermione

"Harry! That wasn't me! That was a girl from the 1700's! Her name was Angelina!" Ginny stated

""So how and where did you go?" Ron asked

"I went in that girls place and guess who I talked too?"

"Um, someone in the 1700's?" asked Harry dumbly

"No! Well, yeah but it was Hermione!"

"Hermione?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"So is she ok? Is she stuck with that big old git?"

"She's fine but being taken captive of evil pirates who look like Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort,get a hold of your self Ron! Anyway, Snape, and you two."

"In the past we're evil!" asked the boy who lived.

"Yup."

"Oh and she was stuck with Malfoy until she got captured. And she said to look up the name captain graybeard." Ginny added.

Later in the library:

" I've found it!" Ron almost yelled and received an evil glare from madam Pince.

"So, what does it say?" Ginny asked

"It says graybeard was a well known pirate who didn't harm anyone but other pirates who tried to take his ship." Ron Read

"Go on." Ginny and Harry said

"Graybeard was in a fight with Barney read, this is his picture" Ron added they looked and Read looked like Lucius and Graybeard looked like Hagrid. "Read won and killed Graybeard."

"Does it say where they were fighting and why?" Ginny asked feeling very nervous. Harry was still listening quietly.

"Yeah all it says is that they were on Reads ship and he went there on a rescue mission for a Tess Cutty (A/n which is Hermione) and a young pirate of graybeards crew named Harvey Jellybones (A/n Draco) who got Tess and Angelina back from the clutches of Read and his crew." Ron finished

"Oh my god! The Tess girl is Hermione! And Jellybones is Malfoy! And the Hagrid dude is graybeard! This is so weird! We have to tell Hermione! I'll try to go back to Angelina's body. Don't tell her that Graybeards gonna die ok?" Ginny said

"Ok." Harry and Ron said blandly.

Hermione's PoV

"Urg! I really hope we can get out of here soon!" Hermione said.

"Hermione I have to tell you something! Oh and its Ginny!" Ginny said

"How did you get back here?"

"Well I just thought really hard. But that's not the point. We researched graybeard and it says he is going to be killed by Barney Read on Reads ship. Oh and a Jellybones dude rescues a Tess Cutty and Angelina." Ginny said.

"Yay I'm going to be rescued!" Hermione said

"Yup. I know how to get back and forth from my body to Angelina's. So I will come back and tell you what's new ok? Anyway I have to go before Ron hurts himself again for reading too much!" Ginny said and laughed at the last part.

"Ok. Bye." Hermione said.

"I was that Ginny girl again but this time Ron and Harry believed me to be Angelina." Angelina said

"Ginny told them about what happened. Oh and if you go to Harry and Ron again its because Ginny's trying to help get me back to my time." Hermione said.

Draco's PoV

He was sitting on the deck of the ship thinking about Hermione when the captain said to him "Jellybones I see their ship! Get ready!"

Draco got his sword ready and then he saw it too. The sails were billowing in the wind and the ship looked awesome, but then again he was sure theirs was too. As he boarded the ship that held Hermione captive he heard yells from the crew. He saw Potter and thought that he could fight him back in time with out getting in to trouble.

"Hello Potter." Draco said with a drawl.

"Potter? I'm Pirate Ezekiel the Back-Stabber." Then for Ezekiel everything clicked and Harry was there standing in front of Malfoy. "Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were Ezekiel?" Draco said utterly confused.

"Well at first I was but then I was transferred to his body. Hermione has already talked to Ginny."

"Oh. This is just weird. I'm here to save Hermione!"

"We know. Ginny figured it out. You both are in a text book with your pirate names. Oh by the way hi Jellybones!"

"Potter don't call me that." Draco said

"So you and Hermione have a truce huh? Are you sure its JUST that?" Potter said with emphases on the word JUST.

"I guess. She's really nice once you get to know her. To me she is mudblood no longer." Malfoy said.

"Good. And it better stay that way." Potter said. "cause if you hurt Hermione I will hurt you."

"don't worry. I W-" Draco said but was cut off by potter saying something.

"I have to leave now I don't want that evil Harry to do anything bad. And say hi to 'Mione for me." Potter said then Ezekiel said "are we going to fight or what?"

"Oh yes we'll fight." Draco said.

As they were fighting swords swishing and gashing at eachotherDraco leaned in and got Ezekiel on the forehead and made a lightning shape gash on his head. Then while Ezekiel was distracted Draco dashed off to find Hermione. He went down below and saw Hermione and Angelina in a cell together looking up at the ceiling.

"Hermione! your ok!" DRACO SAID trying to open the door to the cell.

"I knew you would come save me!" Hermione said.

"of course I would!" Draco said finally opening the door as he did so Hermione ran to him and kissed him on the lips. At first Draco was shocked then he thought I like Hermione kissing me it feels right. and as if Hermione was shocked she did that she pulled away.

"Sorry, I just well, never mind." Hermione said blushing.

" that's aright don't mind one bit. But we have to get out of here."

Hermione, Angelina, and Draco left the cell and ran to the deck. They all saw what happened next. Captain graybeard and Read were fighting when Read got graybeard with his sword in the throat.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione whispered.

"come ON!" Draco said pulling both Angelina and Hermione with him as they got on graybeards ship.

Once they got on the ship Angelina started ordering the crew around and said to Hermione and Draco "you guys go to bed, since my dad was the captain that makes me one now. See you both in the morning."

Later in their cabin:

"isn't that horrible! Thank you so much for saving me Draco!" Hermione said

"no problem. About that kiss earlier." Draco said and Hermione blushed "why?"

**A/n: so how was it? readers please please please review and tell me whether or not Hermione should tell him that she likes him.! I want opinions! The story is still far away from getting back to Hogwarts even though I have the big finish in my mind so Review Review Review! **


	9. Caught!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

**A/n: well it seems like everyone hates my other story The Best 7th year ever! I'm just doing what other people do (put author notes as chappies for ONE day though! Also a lot of other people put Hermione as having a brother!) but anyway at least you like this one (I hope!) anyway I only had three reviews telling me what they want to happen so here it goes!**

**Chapter Nine: Caught!**

"no problem. About that kiss earlier." Draco said and Hermione blushed "why?"

"Well I umm…. IlikeyouDraco" Hermione spit it out very fast.

"Well I umm like you too." Draco said as he looked in her eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. Then Draco leaned in and kissed her.

They finally broke the kiss when Angelina entered their cabin. "hm-hm!" she coughed like umbridge did and Ginny did. "we need you both out here. A navy ship is coming our way."

"ok then." Draco said getting up. "why would a navy ship be here though?"

"Well it's a possibility that they know this is a pirate ship."

They walked out on deck. It was cloudy, rainy, foggy, and windy. They saw that it was infact the royal navy. BOOM! Went they navy ships cannon and it hit the mast of the ship.

"AHH!" Hermione screamed as she ran away from the mast falling.

"Hermione! go to our cabin I'll get you when its over!"

Hermione nodded to tell him she knew. She locked herself in her cabin and gathered their things. She found a bag and put hers and Malfoy's wand in it. she also found their school robes and stuffed them in the bag. As soon as she packed everything she waited and took out her diary she made from a blank log book that Angelina let her have. She decided to write in it. since she figured that it was going to be her last day on that ship. She also figured her and Draco would die. (a/n not very optimistic is she?)

Dear diary,

Well we still haven't gotten home. We are still stuck here on this ship. But on better news Draco likes me too! I am so happy! After that kiss (yes I kissed him) I thought he would go ballistic! But today he said he liked me too and kissed me until Angelina interrupted us! People are attacking our ship! It's the royal navy! Oh I just wish we were back at Hogwarts reading and learning! Crap! The cannon just made the boat jolt and ruined my paper! At least this is still readable! Well I better go considering if I am to figure out a way to get home I better do it fast!

With care,

Hermione

Hermione finished writing in her diary and put it in the bag with everything else. _Hmm _she thought _I want a better bag than this!_ She searched around the cabin and found an old pirate flag with a skull and cross bones on it. she also found a needle and thread and sewed herself a new bag with a pirate emblem on it. after she put every thing in that she thought about what to do about getting home. Bang! She fell of the bed after the cannon hit the ship. Then everything got quiet. Then she heard men shouting.

"Bring the pirates except for that girl! She is too young to know better her father must of drilled piracy in her mind before he was killed!" said a navy guy who sounded just as mean or meaner than a pirate.

_Draco!_ Hermione thought _he was being taken away too! This is horrible! I have to do something!_

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!

"Its me Angelina! Open up Tess (Hermione)!"

Hermione opened up the door and saw that there was a mass of dead navy people and pirates. She gasped.

"Angelina? Um was Draco taken away?" asked Hermione

"yes along with everyone else who survived!" Angelina said "now its just you and me!"

"we have to find Draco and bring him back! He saved my life and now I'm going to save his!" Hermione said obviously in hysterics. "I need to talk to Ginny." Hermione added plainly

"ok. I'll try to get her to come." Angelina said then

"'Mione?" Ginny asked

"yes its me."

"Why are you crying and what happened here?"

"Well Ginny they took Draco and the other pirates away. And the royal navy attacked us and now its just Angelina and me."

"wow. Did you fight?"

"no I was locked in our cabin."

"oh Hermione I know how to get you back!" Ginny said excitedly.

"you do how?" Hermione asked

"Well you need D-Draco." Ginny painfully saying his name "then you need to find a fireplace and say 'Hogwarts school headmasters office!' then you will be back at Hogwarts and then the headmaster will tell you how to get back!" Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginny! I can't wait to be back!"

"bye Mione and careful the royal navy is very dangerous to mess with." And with that Ginny left leaving Angelina there getting ready to sail to Port Royal Jamaica.

When they were a little ways away from Port Royal they got off on there small boat and went ashore. They were of course dressed as peasants instead of pirates but there pirate clothes were underneath. They saw a painted sign that said the dates for the hangings of the pirates and found out Draco's was tomorrow. They found a place to stay for the night getting ready for what they were about to do the next day.

**A/n: sorry it was so short! I figured I would update today. So what do you guys think about a sequel? Maybe 7th year or during the summer break. So keep reviewing my readers and to leave you for today I will leave a pirate fact!**

**Fact: Blackbeard used to put fuses under his hat and light them making it look like there was smoke by his head to look more menacing! **

**This fact was brought to you by the book Under The Black Flag by David Cordingly **


	10. Heading Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

**Chapter Ten: Heading Home **

Hermione was pacing and talking to Angelina about what they were going to do. Hermione was freaking out.

"Angelina! How are we supposed to rescue him?" Hermione said

"Well Tess, I don't know. But what happens to the rest of my crew? Draco isn't the only one we can save." Angelina said to Tess (Hermione)

"I need to talk to Ginny again. She can tell me what we can do then I can tell you." Hermione said while thinking she could find out what happened after they try to rescue Draco.

"Ok. Be back in a bit." Angelina said

"Hermione! I was just coming here to tell you some bad news." Ginny said

"Um what bad news?"

"Well it seems Angelina joins the evil pirate crew and is very evil. She is later hung about 2 years after tomorrow."

"So Angelina leaves her crew to die?" Hermione said. "that doesn't seem like her!"

"I know but she leaves tomorrow. Leaving you by yourself." Ginny replied.

"so what I was going to ask you is did we rescue Draco? And if we did how did we so I know we can do this." Hermione asked

"I can't tell you 'Mione. Professor Dumbledore's orders." Ginny said with a frown

"Oh." Hermione said then added " Damn!"

"Tess, Tess?" Hermione looked up. Ginny had gone back with out her noticing

"Sorry what?" Hermione said

"I just wanted to let you know that I am back and tomorrow there will be some trouble."

"Ya think?" Hermione cried in a frustrated tone.

Hermione fell asleep in the next half hour. Then she awoke with the sun shining in there room and birds chirping. It was way better weather than yesterday. She thought. Last night before she fell asleep she planned what to do if Angelina started to turn on her.

"Tess are you awake?" Angelina asked in a overly sweet voice.

"Yes" Hermione answered

"Good." Angelina said in a slightly evil voice

"how is that good?" Hermione said worriedly

"Well since I am going to leave you and make you help Draco yourself, if you can beat me at fighting." Angelina said with a sneer

"bring it on!" Hermione said as she grabbed her sword.

Angelina grabbed he sword too. Hermione never thought she would be fighting against a friend. Hermione's sword got knocked out of her hand instead of trying to get he sword back she started fighting muggle way. _Yes!_ She thought as she knocked Angelina sword out of her reach. Angelina kicked at her trying to knock her over. But Hermione was faster she grabbed Angelina's leg and made her fall Angelina hit her head so then she was to out of it to move. Hermione fetched her bag and sword and headed to save Draco.

By the time she got there Angelina was heading after her. And Draco was being lead up to the place where he was going to be hung. Hermione took her hair down from that ridiculous bun so her wavy hair was flowing on her shoulders.

"Excuse me, but why is he supposed to be hung?" Hermione asked an old woman

"well young lady, he was defending a door on a pirate ship otherwise he would be free of charge." The old lady replied

"Oh." Hermione said knowing the door was hers "Thank you."

It hurt Hermione to see Draco getting ready to be hung. The drums started drumming loudly and very fast. Hermione knew the hanging was about to start. Then Hermione knew what she had to do. Hermione ran fast up behind where Draco was to be hung. She crawled under where he would fall so she could cut him down. She cut a space in the wood behind her so they could escape. Then she waited. The drumming stopped and Draco fell through the door that opened for him to fall. She quickly cut him down. There was gasps from the women and angry yells from the men.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered. "Come on I can get you out of here!"

"Hermione?" Draco asked in a whisper

"Yeah. Now come ON!" Hermione hissed.

When they were safely hidden behind a rock Hermione told Draco what was going on.

"Ginny told me how to get back!" Hermione said

"did she now?" he asked "How is that."

"well we need to find a wizards house with a fireplace and floo powder." Hermione explained "then we have to say 'Hogwarts school headmaster's office!' and then the headmaster will help us from there."

"ok. So how are we going to find a wizards house?" Draco asked

"Um I have no Idea." Hermione said sounding defeated. "oh and Angelina abandoned us! She is joining that evil Harry's crew! Are you ok?

"yeah I'm fine. But it hurts to be hung you know. But yeah it sucks that she did that." Draco said

"Psst!" said someone they didn't know.

"Who is it?" Hermione whispered

"Are you Hermione and Draco?" asked the person

"Yeah that's us." Draco whispered back

"Well the headmaster of Hogwarts said a Hermione and Draco needed help getting back and they would be here on this island" said the anonymous person said "Oh and my name is Joshua Weasley. Please to meet you."

"Please to meet you." Hermione said.

"Follow me." Joshua said.

They reached the place they were heading to. A dark dingy old house with a little fireplace out of site from everyone out side.

"Come in, Come in." Joshua said.

"so do you have floo powder?" Hermione asked

"Yes we do. now Hermione you first. You do know what to say right?"

"Yes I do." Hermione answered and stepped into the fire with her pinch of floo powder. "Hogwarts school headmaster's office!" she was whirling very fast then she landed in a very familiar office.

"You must be Hermione!" the headmaster said "welcome! I am professor Armando dippet!" (A/n I know dippet was after this time but I couldn't think of anyone!)

"Ah you must be Draco! I just got done telling Hermione here that I am professor dippet!" the headmaster said.

"Nice to meet you. Not to be rude or anything but I just want to get back." Draco said

"I am to cast a spell on you and you both think on what year you want to go back." Dippet said "recorrido detrás!"

Hermione and Draco thought very hard on the year 2005. THUD! they hit the floor and looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at them.

"as you may know, tomorrow is the finals so you need to take this time turner and spin it back 10 times the once you get back you give the time turner to me and head off to classes like you were both in the hospital for one day. See you soon!" Dumbledore said with a grin.

Draco turned it back 10 times to see the daylight and Dumbledore's shining face.

"It worked!" Dumbledore said.

**A/n: did you like it? here is going to be 1 or 2 chapters left. And I will be doing a sequel during Draco and Hermione's 7th year! Review! And another pirate fact:**

**Fact: Mary Read, a pirate was a former soldier. **

**This fact was brought to you by the book Under The Black Flag by David Cordingly **


	11. Back To Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Or the song (s) she sings!**

**A/n: thanks to all reviews! Next chapter is the last so there is this chapter and the next one left. The sequel will be called together we'll be ok. I really suck at titles so look out for that one readers! **

**stellaluna5588: the Weasley is a relative of Ron's. But that relative is dead now because that would be too old. And yes Mary Read was the one who got pregnant and couldn't get hung because of it. But she died of fever shortly after her trial. **

**Steelo: you'll find out in this chapter what her friends think.**

**Chapter Eleven: Back to Classes**

"It worked!" Dumbledore said

"Yes I'm glad." Hermione said "I didn't think I could stand it being on that ship any longer!"

"I'm glad I was saved before I was hung!" Draco said lightly rubbing his neck where the rope was.

"Well you need to get back to your classes today. But first you need to change. You can't run around school dressed as pirates. And you will need your wands." Dumbledore told them.

"Wands?" Draco said with a gulp. "I think I left mine on the ship!"

"No you didn't. I grabbed your wand and mine and put them in this bag I made." She said holding up her hand made pirate bag.

"Ahh. Ms. Granger. This is wonderful. What else do you have in there that would be useful?" The old professor stated.

"Here you go Draco." Hermione said handing Draco his wand. "Well I have our school robes. I have my sword. And that's about it."

"Since its two hours before breakfast I suggest that you both take a shower and change into new robes and have the house elves clean these." Dumbledore said pointing to their school robes. "Yes these are caked with salt water. Oh and since you said Ginny and Harry both returned to the past tell them not to say anything to both of you in the past saying that you are attending classes."

"Ok sir." Hermione said

"Off you go now. Off you go." Dumbledore said as he shooed them out of his office.

"Well this is weird. We were here the whole time!" Hermione said to Draco "how I missed attending classes!"

"Um ok. Well I didn't." Draco said

They said goodbye to each other and headed off to change and shower. After her shower she sang her favorite muggle song. As she put her pirate clothes in the bin to be washed.

_I look away _

_Then I look back at you._

_You try to say things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way I'd never get over you_

"Hermione?" came a voice from the door.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed "it's so good to see you!"

"What do ya mean? I saw you yesterday!" Ginny said very confused

"Well Ginny, I was actually on a pirate ship for almost the whole year and well we took a time turner back to this time. You help me and Malfoy get back" Hermione said. She said Malfoy so Ginny wouldn't tell anyone. Hermione knew Ginny all to well. Ginny would tell Lavender and Lavender would tell the whole school.

"Is that what you wore?" she pointed to Hermione's clothes that were in the basket.

"Yes Ginny. Anyway you can't tell me and Malfoy that we came back and are attending classes. Dumbledore's orders." Hermione said

Hermione headed down to breakfast and found Harry and Ron already eating. Ron was stuffing his face like he would never eat again. Harry was eating normally. Hermione shook her head and laughed. She looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco was not there yet.

"Hermy! Owe arg goo?" Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Huh?" Hermione asked

"Hermione! How are you?" Ron repeated with out food in his mouth

"Oh I'm fine. It's so good to see you!" Hermione said and Harry and Ron looked at her strange "I'll tell you on our way to potions."

Walking to the dungeons:

"Ok here it goes. First off don't kill me." Hermione said "Draco is my boyfriend."

"What!" Harry and Ron said in unison

"And look we both went back in time and we landed on a pirate ship and well he saved my life and I saved his." Hermione said

"Oh." Ron said "but if he hurts you I will kill him!"

"RON!" Hermione said.

They walked to potions and when they reached the Gryffindor line she finished telling them the story.

"And you can't tell Ginny about me and Draco" she said and ended the conversation.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say.

"Potter! You think you could move out of my way? Or shall I take points from Gryffindor?" Snape said.

"Sorry Sir" Harry said bitterly

Then a note landed at her feet she picked it up and it read 'HERMIONE' she waited to open it until class started.

"Hermione lets sit over here!" Ron said pointing to a desk at the back of the classroom.

"Ok." Hermione said and sat down.

Hermione opened the note and read it. It said:

_Hermione,_

_I am glad were back! But I do miss seeing you everyday for the whole day. Meet me at the one eyed witch statue right before lunch. Tell me if it's ok or not. Well hope to see you then since we don't have any more classes with each other today._

_With love,_

_Draco_

Hermione took out a spare piece of parchment and scribbled a note saying '_yes_' then she listened to the professor talking about newts next year. After the class was over she saw Draco and dropped the note by his foot then stomped on his foot. He looked down and saw the note.

Before Lunch:

"Draco Hurry up." Hermione said to her self checking her watch.

"Sorry, 'Mione!" Draco said kissing her cheek "class ran late so I ran here."

"That's ok." Hermione said

"I wanted to give you this." He said giving her a gold locket. "As soon as Dumbledore gets a magic powered camera he will take a picture of us in our pirate out fits and then I will put it in there."

"Wow!" was all Hermione could say.

"And see on the front is a lion etched in the gold and on the back there is a snake etched in it!" Draco said very excitedly.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Hermione said

"I will owl you when Dumbledore says he can take our pictures and be sure to wear your pirate costume." Draco said "well I'm starved so I have to eat!" Draco said and dashed away.

Hermione walked to lunch and put the locket in her old book bag.

Later that night after she did her homework:

"Gin! Do you like this bag I made?" Hermione said pointing to the pirate flag bag.

"I just can't believe you sewed that!" Ginny said

"I'm going to put all my books in it!" Hermione said.

After Ginny left Hermione put all her books in her bag. Then fell into a deep sleep.

**A/n: so how was it? I couldn't think of any song to have Hermione sing so I had her sing 'Fall to Pieces' by Avril Lavigne. Here is another pirate fact:**

**Fact: Captain Kidd was born in Scotland.**

**This fact was brought to you by 'The History of Pirates' by Angus Konstam **


	12. See You Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or the song (s) she may sing.**

**A/n: it's the last chapter! Yay! New story coming soon!**

**Chapter Twelve: See You Later!**

The school year went by fast for Hermione and Draco. And Harry slipped past Voldemort once again. Ron well he was still waiting eagerly to beat Draco up. Ginny found out that Hermione and Draco were going out at the end of the school year. Also Ginny took her O.W.L.'S. Every day Hermione wore the locket that Draco gave her. It was the day they left for summer break. Hermione persuaded Draco to sit with her Harry, Ron, and Ginny on the way home. Harry had gotten used to Hermione and Draco going out but Ron on the other hand hadn't.

"Ron you ok?" Hermione asked noticing her friend wasn't eating much at all.

"I don't want any cake." Ron replied to Hermione.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked knowing that something was wrong with his best friend.

"I don't wear a thong!" Ron said sounding like he was very upset. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"RON!" Hermione and Harry yelled in unison.

"W-What?" Ron said finally snapping out of his daze.

"We asked what's wrong." Said Harry.

"Oh nothing really. I just was thinking of Quidditch and was totally out of it." Ron said blushing. Then Hermione and Harry knew what he was thinking.

"Ron was thinking of Luna again!" Hermione whispered to Harry and Harry nodded. Then they noticed Ron was out of it again.

"Harry lets get him to say something really stupid!" Hermione whispered

"Ok Mione." Harry whispered and then said loud enough for Ron to hear "So how's Luna?"

"She's fine." Ron replied.

Then Hermione said "what are you eating?"

"Food" Ron said

"So what are you thinking?" Harry asked

"Luna, Quaffle (sp?), food, Joke shop." Ron said then added "Mostly Luna"

Harry and Hermione laughed hard then Ron who seemed of snapped out of it again said "What?"

"So were you thinking of mostly Luna?" Hermione questioned

"No, why would you think that?" said Ron blushing again.

"We'd better leave and get our things!" Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Ok." Said both Harry and Ron

Later on the train:

"You guys can you believe that next year will be our last here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked

"Nope!" Harry said "Draco? Remember when I beat you at Quidditch second year and the snitch was right by your ear." (A/n: Draco and Harry are friends now but Ron still doesn't trust him)

"Yeah. And I got so mad because I though I would beat you cuz my broom was newer?" Draco replied. "Oh and sorry Ron about the 'Weasley Is Our King' song."

Then Ron let out a grunt that sounded like "'s alright"

"Actually Ron you're a pretty good keeper when you try hard enough." Draco said.

"Draco you're a very good seeker." Harry said

"Your better though." Draco said.

"I'm going to find Ginny." Ron said and left the compartment and closed the door very hard.

"Well now we can talk about him." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah at breakfast he was all staring out into space and when I said what's wrong and he though I said he was wearing a thong!" Harry said and all three of them burst out laughing.

Everyone laughed at old stories about them being mean to each other and the triwizard tournament. Until Hermione checked her watch and said "we should change into muggle clothes right now so we'll have more time to talk about funny stuff we did when we get back."

When they got done and back to their compartment there was still no sign of Ron. Hermione was wearing a goldish halter top and dark jeans. Harry was wearing his normal hand-me downs from Dudley. Draco was wearing a regular t-shirt with regular jeans.

"Harry man we need to get you some new clothes!" Draco said looking at the really ugly clothes Harry was wearing.

"I don't have any muggle money though." Harry said.

"Um you can get muggle money at Gringotts Harry!" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. Forgot." Harry said

"Harry here is my phone number incase your aunt and uncle let you call. And Draco here is my phone number if you know how to use the telephone." Hermione said

"I'm sure my aunt and uncle will let me call. But if they don't here is my number." He gave Hermione his phone number.

"Well I'll learn how." Draco said

"Maybe Ron's Mum will let all three of us stay at there house this summer." Harry said "you both can Owl me you know."

"Do you think we will go to the orders headquarters instead of Ron's house?" Hermione said

"Yeah your right." Harry said "I'll owl you guys where we go and when and where to meet."

"Have you guys seen Ron anywhere?" Ginny said as she peaked in their compartment door.

"He left going to find you." Hermione said.

"Oh well because Luna is looking for him. So if you see him let us know" and with that Ginny left.

"That's weird I thought she would be with his sister or girlfriend" Hermione said.

"I know. Maybe he's hanging out with Dean or Seamus." Harry added.

The train screeched to a halt. And sent Hermione falling off her seat.

"Ouch!" Hermione said looking at her elbow which she hit.

"Well are you ready to go?" Harry asked both Hermione and Draco

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Draco.

"So who's picking you up, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"No one. I have to take another train home." Draco said

"Maybe my Uncle Vernon will give you a ride home." Harry said "Either that or Hermione or Ron could do it."

"Thanks well you can ask." Draco said thinking that the answer coming from Harry's uncle would be no.

They grabbed their trunks and headed through the barrier between platform 9 ¾.

"Ahh, Harry dear, so good to see you! Did you have a good year?" Mrs. Weasley said looking around for her son. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah I had a good year. And we haven't seen Ron since the begging of the train ride." Harry said and when he said we he pointed too Draco and Hermione and himself.

"Ahh, so who is this?" Mrs. Weasley said pointing to Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you." Draco said holding out his hand

"Malfoy did you say? Ahh well pleased to meet you too." Mrs. Weasley said

"Err Mrs. Weasley, could Draco, Hermione and I come over this summer?" Harry asked

"Well not to my place but to the headquarters yes." Molly said

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Draco, Harry, and Hermione all said in unison. And they waved good bye to her.

"Harry there's your uncle." Hermione said pointing to a fat man who looked purple in the face.

"Oh Joy!" Harry said sarcastically

"Aren't you going to ask him?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry said

"Potter, there you are." Uncle Vernon said to Harry. "Let's go. I don't want to stay around these funny folk."

"Um I was wondering if you could take Draco here home on our way home. It's on the way." Harry asked.

"N-Yes sure hurry up though." Said uncle Vernon Hermione saw why he said yes. Mad-Eye-Moody was glaring at him through his one good eye.

"Bye Harry! Bye Draco! Bye Uncle Vernon." Hermione was so happy she said good bye to Harry's uncle. She found her parents and ran to them. Seeing Ron on her way to her parents he was looking very unhappy. And he was walking with his mom to their car.

"Hey Hermione!" a girl with pink hair said to her "have a good year? Heard you went back in time. Is that true?"

"Yeah Tonks I did! Yes Draco and I went back in time." Hermione said to Tonks "we have already asked Molly but is it ok if Harry Draco and I went to the headquarters this summer?"

"Of course! I'll just tell Dumbledore." Tonks said "See you later!" then Tonks ran to mad-eye.

"Hermione over here!" Hermione heard her parents calling her. And she ran over to them giving them each a huge hug.

"Mum? Dad? I was wondering if I could hang out with Harry Ron and Draco this summer." Hermione said

"Of course you can. So where will you be staying?" Hermione's Mum asked

"At the same place as last year." Hermione said not giving the place away in front of everyone in Kings Cross.

Hermione knew that it would be one of the greatest summers she had ever had. Except for going to the Quidditch world cup. Because secretly she liked Quidditch. Hermione headed home with her parents singing happily to her self.

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_Get this party started on a Saturday night _

_Everybody's waitin for me to arrive _

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends _

_We'll be lookin flashy in my Mercedes Benz _

_I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings _

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_Pumpin up the volume, breakin down to the beat _

_Cruisin' through the west side _

_We'll be checkin' the scene _

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast _

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass _

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car _

_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_Get this party started _

_Makin my connection as I enter the room _

_Everybody's chillin as I set up the groove _

_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat _

_Everybody's dancin and their dancin for me _

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime _

_I'll be your connection to the party line _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started _

_Get this party started _

_Get this party started right now _

_Get this party started _

_Get this party started _

_Get this party started right now_

And she fell asleep for the rest of her ride home.

**A/n: FINISHED! YAY! Well don't forget to read the sequel 'Together we'll be ok'. Read and Review thank you to all of my reviewers! Hmm New Trio? Possibly read the sequel to find out. The song was 'Get the party started' by Pink and to leave all of you here is another pirate fact:**

**Fact: Pirate flags were made to intimidate victims by conjuring up images of dread. **

**This fact brought to you by 'The History of Pirates' by Angus Konstam **


End file.
